


Chosen

by the_writers_page



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecure Steve, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writers_page/pseuds/the_writers_page
Summary: Tony Stark, a teenager who has everything and nothing. He has his little group from different houses, he gets by the hectic life at a magical school which is always threatened by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he feels somewhat content yet empty.But when a blonde hair, blue eyed beauty named Steve Rogers and his best friend Bucky Barnes join the school, things at Hogwarts go awry.The Dark Lord is awakened once again, at his full strength ready to strike.But little did anyone know that a certain blue eyed boy is the Wizarding World's saviour and downfall.Death, destruction, love, heartbreak and a test of how far trust and loyalty lie in our friends bonds, will all become a part of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers' story here at Hogwarts.





	1. Official Cast

 

_Robert Downey Jr_  
as  
_Tony Stark_

 

 

_Chris Evans_  
as  
_Pre-Serum_ _Steve_ _Rogers_

 

 

_Sebastian Stan_  
as  
_James 'Bucky' Barnes_

 

 

_Mark_ _Ruffalo_  
as  
_Bruce Banner_

 

 

_Scarlett Johansson_  
as  
_Natasha Romanoff_

 

 

_Jeremey_ _Renner_  
as  
_Clint Barton_

 

 

_Chris Hemsworth_  
as  
_Thor_

 

 

_Tom_ _Hiddleston_  
as  
_Loki_

 

 

_Ralph_ _Fiennes_  
as  
_Voldemort_

 

 

_Michael Gambon_  
as  
_Dumbledore_

 

 

_Alan_ _Rickman_  
as  
_Professor Snape_

 

 

_Robbie Coltrane_  
as  
_Rubeus_ _Hagrid_

 

 

_Maggie Smith_  
as  
_Professor McGonagall_

 

 

_David Bradley_  
as  
_Argus_ _Filtch_

 

 

_John Hurt_  
as  
_Garrick_ _Ollivander_

 

 

_Leslie Phillips_  
as  
_Sorting Hat_

 

 

_Zoë Wanamaker_  
as  
_Rolanda_ _Hooch_

 

 

_Warwick Davis_  
as  
_Professor_ _Flitwick_

 

 

_Helena Bonham Carter_  
as  
_Bellatrix_ _Lestrange_

 

 

_Jason Isaacs_  
as  
_Lucius_ _Malfoy_

 

 

_David_ _Thewlis_  
as  
_Remus Lupin_

 

 

_Brendan_ _Gleeson_  
as  
_Alastor_ _'Mad-Eye' Moody_

 

 

_Imelda Staunton_  
as  
_Delores_ _Umbridge_

 

 

_Toby Jones_  
as  
_Dobby the House Elf_

 

 

_Gary Oldman_  
as  
_Sirius Black_

 

 

_Daniel Radcliffe_  
as  
_Harry Potter_

 

 

_Emma Watson_  
as  
_Hermione Granger_

 

 

_Rupert Grint_  
as  
_Ron Weasley_

 

 

_Evanna_ _Lynch_  
as  
_Luna_ _Lovegood_

 

 

_Bonnie Wright_  
as  
_Ginny Weasley_

 

 

_Tom_ _Felton_  
as  
_Draco_ _Malfoy_

 

 

_Matthew Lewis_  
as  
_Neville_ _Longbottom_

 

 

_Oliver Phelps_  
as  
_George Weasley_

 

 

_James Phelps_  
as  
_Fred Weasley_

 

 

_Josh Herdman_  
as  
_Gregory_ _Goyle_

 

 

_Jamie_ _Waylett_  
as  
_Vincent_ _Crabb_

 


	2. Introduction

Tony Stark.   
A Gryffindor, intelligent and cunning, he can worm his way out of any situation using whatever he has around him. He is also known for his sarcasm and ill thinking before speaking, which usually lands him in trouble with peers and teachers. He's very trustworthy and reliable, this has been proven to his peers many times when they were in need of help. 

Steve Rogers.   
A Gryffindor, brave and courageous he never backs down from a fight. Protecting people is what he does best, however, this is proven to be a big flaw as this is often used against him. He has proven to be trustworthy and loyal to Bucky and his peers, throughout everything he's been through with them.

Bucky Barnes.   
A Gryffindor, brave and smart these two traits get him and Steve out of trouble with various characters. As well as his charming aura and smile, he can easily get any girl he wants - he has proven to be loyal and trustworthy although this has been tested many times and will continue to be tested until the last moment.

Bruce Banner.  
A Hufflepuff, quiet and resourceful he can make the most out of any situation handed to him. He is one of the most intelligent in his year, along side Tony, and although he may seem quiet and level-headed his secret is that he's always angry, so it's best if you don't hurt anyone he loves or holds dear to his heart.

Natasha Romanoff.   
A Slytherin, agile and sly she is one of the most dangerous yet brightest witches of her age. Her ability to speak multiple languages, and charm many men with her beauty, makes her easy to blend in with any environment. She has proven to be loyal and protective yet her trust with many people have been wavered, her group are the only ones she trusts.

Clint Barton.   
A Slytherin, sticks with Natasha whom together they are inseparable. With his impressive aim with his wand and arrows, he's quick to take down any enemy. He can be very quiet and reserved, just taking in the things going on around him. He's known to be very protective of those he loves and trusts so it'd be wise not to hurt them.

Thor Odinson.   
A Gryffindor, while a little behind and slow with catching up with everything around him, he is known to be a massive teddy bear and someone you don't want to mess with when you've hurt his loved ones. He is protective and loyal, and his strength greater is more than he knows.

Loki Laufeyson.   
A Slytherin, everything a Slytherin is. He has proven to be untrustworthy many times, yet is misunderstood, his troubling times has taught him who he can and can't trust and has left him scarred, affecting his relationships with his peers. Yet he is also cunning and resourceful and is intelligent when he wants to be, he is otherwise known to be manipulative and troublesome.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks me why Tony isn't in Slytherin or in another house, a friend (who is helping me with this book) and I decided that, for the sake for the story, it'd be easier to have Tony and Steve in the same house rather than in different ones.


End file.
